Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) is a predominant cause of hospital-acquired infections, which were recently classified as “preventable medical errors” that are not covered by certain federal health insurance programs. In response, healthcare facilities have enacted MRSA infection control measures to reduce incidences of hospital-acquired infections. For example, healthcare facilities administer mupirocin-based ointments to incoming patients harboring S. aureus as a means of reducing MRSA transmission and disease. However, mupirocin-resistant (intermediate resistant and complete resistant) MRSA strains have emerged that are recalcitrant to mupirocin-treatment practices.